


Innocent

by MickythePhanTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Innocence, M/M, Phan Smut, Prompt Fic, Size Difference, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: 'I kinda want a Phan fic where Dan and Phil are 11 and 12 and they like do inappropriate shit.'





	Innocent

“Have fun and don’t stay up too late, okay boys?” Dans mom calls to Dan and Phil as they walk down the drive way. “Mom well be fine. We’ve had a million sleepovers before,”Dan sighs as Phil and him make it to Phils front door. It was Friday after supper and Dan was sleeping over at Phils house like they do every Friday. They were in the same class but Phil was half a year older then Dan so he was 12 and Dan was still 11. They have been best friends ever since kindergarten when Phil took Dans swing from him and they got in trouble for yelling at each other. They have been inseparable ever since and have always told each other everything. Phil opens the door and lets Dan in. Dan goes straight up the stairs to Phils room to dump his bag in the corner.

“School is so boring,” Phil sighs as he throws himself onto his bed. “Ya I don’t see why we need to know math or anything else for that matter. Why can’t we just play video games and rot our brains out?” Dan dramatically flops onto the floor and starts to search through Phils game collection. “I don’t know! it would be so much easier and I don’t care if I die at the age 20! I at least would have finished every game that I wanted to!” Phil huffs staring at the tiny glow stars glued to his ceiling. “Well at lest we don’t have to think of school for the next 2 days,” Dan says as he chucks a controller at Phils stomach. 

Three games, pizza and popcorn later the boys were laying in Phils bed watching a movie. Since they were such good friends they loved to cuddle together while watching movies. Their naive brains didn’t know that normally only people who date and love each other cuddle they didn’t see a problem with getting close to each other. Dan had his arm draped over Phils stomach with his head tucked into Phils neck. Phil had his arm wrapped around Dans shoulder holding him close. About half way though the movie Dan shifts so that he was able to look up at Phil. 

“Phil, what does ‘jacking off’ mean?” Dan asks, that thought had been in his head all day since an eight grader teased him for not knowing what ‘jacking off’ meant. Dan knows that Phil knows more about that kind of stuff and that Phil would never be mean to him. 

Phil freezes around Dan when he asks that, how is he meant to explain this without freaking Dan out. “Umm have you ever, touched yourself?” Phil start out slowly trying to ease them into this conversation. He knows that Dan doesn’t know a lot of the lingo or know much about anything really. Dans looks curiously at Phil for a couple of seconds then starts to blush as he asks “you mean down there?” As he gestures vaguely with his arm, that is over Phils stomach, towards his crotch. “Uh huh, ya” Phil hums as Dans checks tint pink. Phil knows the answer before Dan even says it. “N-no! Am I supposed to..?” Dans voice is shaky as his cheeks get darker. Phil starts to stroke Dans back as he thinks of the best way to talk about this. “You’re only 11 Dan I don’t expected that you would have yet okay? You’re not broken or anything.” Phil quickly reassures him as panic starts to fill the younger’s eyes. 

“‘Jacking off’ means to touch your self down there, it gives you pleasure when you touch it right.” Phil says, he’s trying to explain it in the simplest way possible. “Oh okay. Well could you maybe show me how? I don’t want to do it wrong and I don’t want those boys to be mean to me again.” Dan asks Phil like it’s the easiest thing ever. Phil swallows his nerves as he tells Dan the truth. “I’ve never actually touched myself either. I just know of it because my brother Martin told me about it a couple of weeks ago.” Phils checks are a bright cherry red by the time he’s done explaining this to Dan. 

“Well could we try together then? It would be easier if we had each other to figure this out don’t you think?” Dan asks. Phil, wanting to know what it feels like and also not wanting to do it alone for some weird reason, says yes. “How do you start?” Dans voice is small as he shuffles to sit up. Phil kneels up to mirror Dans position across from him. 

“Okay how about we start with taking our clothes off?” Phil answers with a questioning look. Dan nods his head in response and starts to take off his t shirt. Once they’re both in their underwear they pause and share a look if uncertainty. They have both seen each other in boxers but never fully naked. Dan takes a deep breath and starts to take off his boxers without making eye contact with Phil. 

Phils breath hitches as he sees his best friend naked in front of him. He feels a hot kind of feeling in his groin as his eyes soak up the view of Dan. Dans check flush even darker when he looks up and sees Phils eyes staring at his penis. Phil slowly starts to lower his boxers slowly, unknowingly teasing Dan. Dan lets out a whine like noise when His eyes finally get to see Phils penis. Its a lot bigger then Dans and is slowly starting to get hard. 

Once Phil is also fully naked he looks over Dans pale body again and knee walks closer to him. “I-I Don’t know what to say but I think my cock is liking this.” Phil whispers as he is almost touching chests with Dan. “C-cock? What is that? Does it mean your penis?” Dan asks fast but quiet. “Ya it does”, Phils breath ghosts over Dans face. 

“You can touch if you want. I thinks that’s what we’re supposed to do.” Phils voice is shaky as the burning but pleasant feeling returns to his groin. Dan nods his head a tentatively reaches out his hand. He gently wraps his fingers around the thick girth, his hand isn’t quite big enough to fully wrap around it. Phil lets out a moan at the feeling of warm wrapped around his cock. They both slightly jump from the surprise of Phils noise.

After a few seconds of Dan awkwardly holding Phils dick he asks, “What do I do now?” in a whispers as his hand stays frozen on Phils dick. “Move your hand up and down” as Phils breathing starts to get heavier. “Ya just like that, This feels so good.” Phil is full on panting now as Dans hand starts to create a steady pace pumping his cock. 

“Phil look my c-cock is starting to get bigger. And warm. Whats happening?” Dans voice is shaky and he has the immense need to touch his cock the way that hes touching Phils. “You’re getting hard. That’s what it’s called.” While Phil talks to Dan he reaches out and takes Dan small dick in his hands. It feels weird but in a good way. Hot but soft. He starts to stroke in time with Dans movements. 

Within seconds Dan is panting. The pleasurable burn running through his veins are setting him on fire. His hips start to push up into the heat of Phils hand. Little gasping moans start to make their way up Dans throat, making Phils grip a little bit tighter as his own cock pulses. Dans forehead starts to sweat as his whole body starts to shake with the insane amount of new pleasure coursing through him. 

Dans hand drops from Phils cock in order to grab him by the shoulders for stability. Phils eyes are half lidded from the sigh in front of him. He doesn’t even care that Dan stopped touching his dick just as long as he kept looking that hot when Phil touched him. His hand starts to get faster as Dans noises got louder. Phil is transfixed by Dan, by the way that his head is lulled to the left side and his mouth is open letting out gorgeous moans. By the way that his eyes are shut in bliss and how his little hips try to chase after Phils hand on the up stoke. 

“You’re so pretty” Phil slurs as Dans eyes spring open and get comically wide. A loud moaning scream leaves his lips as his whole body freezes. Hes over come with a burning white hot pleasure that sears its way though his body. He falls backwards on the bed; becoming limp as he shudders. Phil watches intently as Dans body goes through the motions of his first orgasm. 

As soon as Dan finishes and drops Phils hand stops stoking him and moves to his own cock. It only takes a couple of seconds before he is feeling the same burning pleasure as Dan was. Phil’s eyes stay open though, staying trained on Dans sweat and cum covered body. 

Once he his orgasm has finished and the high goes away he stares at Dan, saying “we are doing that again.” 

All he gets in response is a nod from the almost passes out kid underneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was good enough? It kind of sucked but whatever. Anyways send me prompts @phan-smut-stuff on tumblr


End file.
